The film story
The Synopsis/Story Nick Parker and Elizabeth James are met on the cruisine ship, and its the year of 1986. The year of disco, rock 'n' roll and Michael Jackson's thriller days. They two happy couples are met. Nick works in a fine wine-yard in Napa; California, while Elizabeth works in a fine dressing studio and creates occasional wedding events in London; England. 11 years pass on and they have two beautiful twins; Hallie (Nick's) and Annie (Elizabeth's). However they're both seperated when they were born. We see them in the first scene of camp; where a blue-fleeced Hallie Parker is missing her sleeping bag (or duffel as some people call it). Hallie comes from Napa and talks Californian-English. She meets two other girls named Zoe and Nicole. Hallie's personality is sweet, beautiful, cheeky, short and has some really unique catchphrases. Later on we see another girl who looks like the same with Hallie, a black limo pulls up; a stout butler named Martin comes out with a former bright, smart, posh, well-English girl named Annie. With yet exactly the same eye colours and size to Hallie's. Annie is most likely to say: "I have better talent and you don't", "its rather like a picture-esque." *Anyway back to the story* as Annie's butler Martin leaves her and Annie waves back at Martin. As Martin gets back in the black limo and he leaves her. *The scene cuts to a rather large refectory; with a lot of girls. Hardly any boys*. Later at fencing challenge, Hallie is a world champion of fencing. She is then fenced against Annie, the challenge begins and they start fencing each other, the girls fence from different angles and corners. Finaly when they come across a trough filled with water; Annie pushes Hallie in the trough *Hallie screams at that point, when she falls in*, *SPLASH!*. Marva Jr, the challenge tutor is impressed with this girl's remarkable fence talent. And just for this little prank/trick Annie pulls Hallie in the trough and gets her fencing outfit wet. From this point now they're both wet and they're side-by-side with each other; Annie turns round and notices Hallie, same with Hallie she notices Annie. The two girls face each other still and insult each other; ones like where Annie says "I have better talent and you dont". Hallie is irked up and tries to ressult her violence but she's calmly stopped by Marva Jr. Later that night when Annie's playing a poker session with some campers; she is challenged by Hallie who comes in and wears a punky-styled 80's biker outfit with nice cheap sunglasses. Annie accepts the challenge and challenges to a poker-tournament styled game. Meanwhile Hallie has other thoughts in her mind, she tells Annie that she should go outside and take a dip in her nude. So when she looses she dives in the lake nude and the girls take her clothes. When the next morning rises Hallie, Nicole, Zoe arrive back from a baseball game; Hallie wears a sweaty-green Nike. They all seem to be looking at something. The cabin beds are hooked up on the cabin roof. The name of the cabin that Annie sleeps in is Navajos. Hallie is so jealous that she has an idea for a night, and indeed she has... it is night time and the Navajos campers are sleeping; we hear Hallie and her friends plotting her little trick to fool Annie, the items we see is chocolate sauce poured into a bucket at one point, glue, strings been attacted. This sorta makes a little trap for the girls in Annie's bunk. The following morning comes; Annie is just waking up, but somehow is cornered by spiderwebs. All of a sudden they're wet, covered in syrup *just a half of it though*, there is screaming and mayhem. The camera cuts to a scene with waterballoons been splashed on the floor. Annie luckily dodges them all; appart from one big one that lands on her head. She screams as it falls down on her head *SPLOOSH!*. Hallie and her friends watch with excitement from outside, Annie is not happy; infact she's angry at Hallie. "THAT GIRL IS THE MOST OUT OF DOUBT, THE WORST IN THE ENTIRE OF THIS PLANET!." Hallie is pleased with her little trick she had done, she does her slight impression of Elvis Presley. Just then Marva Sr comes to check the cabin bunkers; yet more trouble is held from inside, Marva Sr opens the door and goes all over the place.. with various tweakable traps hang loosely above. When Sr isn't happy she sends the twins to the Iscolation Cabin. Later that night there is a more trouble. Annie wants to work, however Hallie on the other bed wants to sleep, they both argue with the light switch flickering it on and off, various times. The next scene between them is between a stormy weather, Hallie's pictures and photos fly over the place and the window is open. Annie fetches the flying pictures/photos and says "any of your pictures ruined?" Hallie says that a few of them appart from Leonardo Di Caprio *from Titanic and Romeo and Juliet*. Annie hasn't heard of Leonardo Di Caprio.. the famous movie star. Hallie smiles at Annie, just then Hallie grabs a packet of Oreos, she likes dipping them with Peanut Butter. She offers Annie one and Annie seems to like the same things with Hallie; next thing Hallie asks about her birthday and guess what? Annie has the same birthday too. "your birthday was on October 11th 1986? that is so weird." Just for that Hallie goes outside; as the rain has stopped and the storm is a little calmer. Hallie feels a little nervous and a little peckish for food. Annie goes back and then rambles around her mind. "I have a little cringled thing in my head right down in the middle", "what are you looking for?" asking Hallie who is rummaging through a desk, she then finds a torn photo. Hallie turns to Annie and says that the picture is torn. Just realizing Annie has the same photo; Hallie and Annie both share the torn pieces. Hallie counts to three and they both share the two torn photos. Annie has a picture showing Elizabeth and Hallie has a picture showing Nick.. "thats my mom, thats my dad." Hallie is a little tearful from her eyes, so is Annie, they both ask each other about their parents and to finish their conversation Annie says "Hallie we're twins". The girls cry and cuddle each other in the cabin and finaly make up, later that night the twins are up; and they're talking about their mother and father. Hallie comes up with a great idea; she plans to do a swap over between herself and Annie. Hallie suggests that Annie that goes back to Napa as herself, while Hallie will go to London as Annie. It maybe a little confusing at first but we'll get the hang of who they are. So with a few days remaining the girls do their special dance and get to know who lives with who. Later on Hallie tries to cut Annie's hair to make her like her other sister. Hallie notices that she has ear-rings, it is now night time and Annie is nervous on wearing the ear-rings. Hallie has nothing to fear of ear jewellery and with that, Hallie places it in Annie's ear; they both scream as the night ends. The next morning and the two girls are leaving; Hallie (who is pretending to be Annie) and Annie (who is pretending to be Hallie). Just then a car is here to pick up Annie (Hallie). While Hallie (Annie) has her fingers crossed for luck. A scene approaches when Hallie (being Annie) is on the plane, much later at Gatwick Airport; Martin is waiting for Hallie, when they re-met each other Hallie had to speak *British*.